


Beautifully Chaotic

by Florayna



Category: Demon Hunter - Fandom, Diablo - Fandom, Li-Ming, Valla - Fandom, Wizard - Fandom, diablo 3 - Fandom
Genre: Dark Humor, F/F, Happy Ending, Intense, implied romantic feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8571499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florayna/pseuds/Florayna
Summary: Valla and Li-Ming VS a legion of demons...*Scoff*Those poor, monstrous sods don't stand a chance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is just me letting off some steam that was building up for writing about some badass Wizardry. But of course, there can never be a good fight without a good ship to accompany!
> 
> IMPORTANT: The Italicized words are Li-Ming's 'internal monologue'. Because, really, egotistical Wizard? She -has- to have one of those.

There's something in the air around them, a storm engulfing everything that surrounds. The electricity in the breeze isn't what surprises Li-Ming. It's the fact this energy doesn't emanate from her that does.

_She stands in the heat of the battle, aiming a beam of energy at their foes, straight into the chaos. And the chaos answers, with otherworldly roars shaking her focus as much as the stampede of giant demons make the earth shake. The smell of brimstone and blood still make her nauseous to this day. Her energy was draining every so quickly... but ooooh... she wouldn't be anywhere else._

Valla was the storm, more specifically, the eye of it. Death centred around her... or rather, she was the point from which death was sent. Arrows flew like the dried yellow leaves of tristram in the months before a harsh winter, in an innumerable number.

_The Wizard narrowly teleports away from a horde of undead that got -too- close. Although her limbs burned for rest and her mind grew cloudy from exhaustion, she summoned what was left of her strength and continued to fight. She smirked as the corpses were torn apart by the power of her will, power of her magic. How beautiful her displays of talent were when seen through the correct light._

The Demon Hunter... she hadn't slowed in the past hour. She just kept moving, light as the brisk wind that blew, deadly as the prime evils themselves. The carnage covered her in a thin layer of gore with bits of her foes propelled in every which direction. A grenade, a trap dropped in the tall grass... a strategy. A game, just another hunt, with prey that fell for every play she made.

_The demons numbers were diminishing quickly now, they were out of reinforcements. The Wizard growled with frustration. She could do so much more... she knew it, something she thought even as her vision began to black out and her hands shake, the beam which they aimed flicking precariously as her power waned._

Valla's movements hitched, her momentum, her grace briefly forgotten as her shrouded features tilted only in the slightest towards the Wizard. It was a moment, no more. Before Li-ming's tired mind could form a thought, let alone something witty to say, the woman was off again, vaulting straight towards the demons with her crossbows at the ready.

_The Wizard gasped, stumbling forward. She had meant to teleport a few feet ahead, close enough to fight the last of the demons... the magic sparked from her finger tips dully, and she fell to her hands and knees. She was struggling for air, a breath she couldn't catch._

Valla approached, and dropped her crossbows. "Li-Ming." Her voice was so unique... infused with grace. An undertone of danger... palpable undertone.

The wizard struggled to her feet, breathing deeply. "Valla..." She looked around, her staff laying forgotten somewhere. "They're gone?" She manages, whilst staying mostly upright.

The Hunter is by her side in an instant, hesitating for a few seconds... then she slips her arm around Li-Ming's waist, helping her stay upright.

"Yes. You need rest."

The Wizard laughs bitterly, leaning on her companion for support, both too covered in blood and slime to care for the moment.

"Do I? I feel as fresh as a flower coated in morning dew."

Valla's lips twitched, as she only -just- managed to suppress a smile. "Silence your smart mouth."

"Only one willfully ignorant would refuse the endless spout of knowledge that I happen to be."

Knowledge. Hm. She imparted less of that in the hours that came next, in her pursuit to nudge a grin past the grim exterior of the Demon Hunter.

Valla would spend the rest of her life refusing to admit, Li-Ming succeeded.

**Author's Note:**

> That's all for now! Not looking to update this anytime soon, but I really am a fan of this pairing. Too funny to imagine serious, stoic Valla and cocky, sarcastic Li-ming getting along XD


End file.
